O Pacto
by Mika Cullen Portes
Summary: Duas pessoas totalmente diferentes. Guardam um segredo de todos durante muito tempo, um pacto, esse pacto feito pela família de ambos durante séculos, tendo eles que realizar um casamento arranjado. Sentimentos jogados ao vento.
1. Chapter 1

RESUMO

Duas pessoas totalmente diferentes. Guardam um segredo de todos durante muito tempo, um pacto, esse pacto feito pela família de ambos durante séculos, tendo eles que realizar um casamento arranjado.

Sentimentos jogados ao vento. Lagrimas derramadas por dois corações unidos pelo destino, e um pacto fazendo com que cumpram com suas obrigações.

Como dois jovens que nem eles podem resistir a tal pressão? Unindo-se de verdade, sem medo, mas será que eles compartilharam de tais sentimentos sem se magoarem? Apesar de parecer impossível eles farão de tudo para dar certo, um novo sentido para a vida uma nova chance do destino para dois corações. Dois jovens corações. Mas, esses jovens se apaixonam, ela se apaixona Por um dos melhores amigos dele e ele um jovem atraente sempre foi apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga.

Agora só o tempo curara esses corações magoados pelo destino, ou será que não?

Cap. 1 Primeiro contato

Bem eu poderia começar essa história de varias formas, com um era uma vez, começou em dia ensolarado de verão, ou de qualquer outra forma, porém eu começarei de uma forma diferente, já que essa história tratasse de dois jovens apaixonados que guardam um segredo, na verdade um pacto.

O pacto que mudaria a vida de dois jovens começou muito antes deles nascerem, duas famílias Yamanaka e Uzumaki, mantinham costumes arcaicos ao século 21 aonde Naruto e Ino vivem (Konoha Japão), mas na época que a aliança ou pacto como vocês preferirem chamar, começou por meados do século 15, onde as duas crianças (menino e menina) de cada clã deveria se casar uma com a outra quando completasse a maioridade, assim guardando um segredo, segredo esse que vocês saberão com o decorrer dessa história.

Agora vou falar um pouco desses jovens que devem continuar com a tradição de suas famílias, mas desde que nasceram já sabiam que deveriam ficar juntos, como Ino nasceu antes de Naruto filho principal de seu clã muitos acharam que acabaria se repetindo a mesma história que a jovem Kushina havia passado antes dela se envolver com Minato pai de Naruto.

A Kushina, um jovem engenhosa, que continha um olhar muito significativo, dona de cabelos vermelhos como fogo, o fogo que nunca quis esconder de ninguém, perdeu seu pretendente, deixem-me corrigir-me seu futuro marido morreu, em um acidente muito estranho, ao ver de todos, mas comum a aqueles que faziam parte do pacto, assim uma terceira família Namikaze se juntou ao pacto, mas algo desastroso acabou acontecendo alguns messes depois do casamento de Kushina e Minato, um assassinato em massa aconteceu, matando todos os Namikaze menos dois Kushina e Naruto.

Naruto cresceu sabendo de muitas coisas, uma delas que não era um simples humano, sim ele sabia que tanto a família de sua mãe como a de seu pai tinha algum tipo de poderes, e acabou descobrindo que teria que se casar uma garota chamada Ino Yamanaka, mais não queria isso pra si, ele queria superar seu pai em relação aos poderes dele, e também descobrir o porquê do massacre no clã Namikaze há dezoito anos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já em relação a Ino, não acreditava que seu clã a fariam se casar sem amor ou pior sem conhecer seu pretendente, na verdade hoje seria o dia em que conheceria seu futuro marido, apesar de sempre se sentir curiosa e como seria velo como homem, porem a poucos dias começou a se envolver com um garoto, ruivo que tinha feito uma tatuagem na testa nela estava escrita amor, ele havia feito em homenagem a loira.

Com seus 18 anos estudando com varias pessoas que julgava serem desinteressantes seus pais resolveram mudá-la, de escola, o que ela não imaginava é que iria estudar na mesma escola que seu noivo, e no jantar dessa noite ela juntamente com seus pais jantariam na mansão Uzumaki, apesar de estar apreensiva de como seria o tão misterioso noivo, ela sabia que ele tinha algumas famas, uma delas é de não saber como parar uma competição, ela se sentia parecida com ele afinal de contas.

Estavam no carro de seu pai quando recebeu uma mensagem do ruivo, que lhe roubara o coração, apesar de saber que era errado para com seu noivo, decidiu ser livre uma vez na vida, nem que depois se arrependesse profundamente, iria dizer muitas coisas aquele que diziam ser o melhor para todos inclusive ela, será que toda a família não se tocava que ele podia não ser o melhor a ela? Ou será que só ignoravam o fato?

Ao chegarem na mansão Uzumaki, que era um condomínio inteiro só desse clã, ela pode ver a grande fortuna que acabaria herdando junto com seu noivo, ao estacionarem o carro ela viu como a casa principal era grande, inteira de madeira mogno, mantendo a arquitetura antiga de um Japão que já havia deixado de existir, o local aonde era o clã Uzumaki era chamado de Konoha, porem muitos outros clãs viviam por aqueles lados de Konoha, mas eram denominados distrito, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Haruno, Inukuza, esses eram os principais distritos que viviam em Konoha juntamente com os Uzumaki.

Desceram lentamente do carro deixando Ino por ultimo, foram recepcionados por Kushina apesar de viúva continuava uma bela mulher, agora de cabelos curtos, mesmo assim esbanjava beleza e sabedoria, todos adentraram na mansão esperando Naruto chegar, pra variar estava atrasado, mas o que não deixava de ser intrigante a jovem loira que se encontrava na casa de seu noivo, a vontade de responder a mensagem do ruivo que lhe chamava de sua, estava esperando o momento certo para fazê-lo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuava no campo de treinamento junto com seus três melhores amigos, na verdade dois amigos e sua única paixão até o momento estavam treinando arte dos samurais com espadas, já fazia 10 horas que estavam treinando, sem descanso nenhum, finalmente a rosada Sakura Haruno herdeira principal dos Haruno's desmaiou de cansaço, deixando o loiro apreensivo, pegando-a em seu colo e levando-a a sua casa que ficava mais perto que a dos outros, Sai amigo de todos e fiel escudeiro dos outros corria o mais rápido que podia para acompanhar aos outros dois, Sasuke, melhor amigo e irmão de Naruto o segundo filho no clã Uchiha, acompanhava o loiro a toda velocidade, apesar de ter como ultrapassá-lo sabia que o seu amigo tinha mais agilidade e energia vital que todos de todo o Japão.

Adentraram sem nem se dar conta que tinha visitas na casa principal do clã Uzumaki fazendo com que todos os convidados e serventes da casa ficassem sem jeito, nenhuma palavra era dita, Ino fitava Naruto dos pés a cabeça, sem piscar, reparava no seu quimono de treino sujo e aberto deixando um pouco amostra seu físico, também via seus belos braços para fora, envolta de uma garota de cabelos rosa que ela conhecia muito bem, era sua amiga de infância que não via a algum tempo, desde que saíra para estudar em um colégio interno em Suna.

Kushina se adiantou a todos fazendo sinal para que Kakashi pegasse Sakura do colo de Naruto e a levasse a um quarto de hospedes, sem mencionar uma única palavra, como ela era uma medica pode fazer os primeiros socorros, e também garantir que nada havia acontecido a jovem rosada, que estava apenas fraca pelo esforço em excesso que havia feito, durante o treino, os dois morenos, ficaram responsáveis de levar a jovem a seu clã enquanto Naruto se arrumava para o jantar.

Certeza de que agora não tinha mais volta ambos tinham, já que eram fieis aos seus clãs, mas algo para os dois jovens não estava certo, o modo de como agiram na frente de todos, até o jovem ser expulso da sala pela sua mãe não tiraram os olhos um do outro, ele nunca ficara tão quieto e ela tão estática. A beleza de ambos os abalaram. O Jovem loiro desceu as escadas alguns minutos depois, ainda em silêncio, deixando todos dentro de sua casa curiosíssimos pelo verdadeiro motivo de tal comportamento.

Durante o jantar Naruto quase não falou nada ficou maior parte do jantar pensando em uma forma de não ficar naquele local nem mais um minuto, junto com tanta gente enquanto a Sakura tinha passado mal durante o treino da parte da tarde, enquanto Naruto pensava em Sakura, Ino não tirava o Gaara de sua mente, ambos não conseguiam nem comer direito, pensando em suas paixões, mas como dizer para todas as pessoas que faziam parte do pacto? Impossível.

– Naruto meu filho, porque não leva a Ino-chan para passear no jardim? – perguntou a ruiva ao jovem herdeiro

– Claro mãe se não houver problema – falou ele no intuito de sair dali sozinho

– Não há problema algum – respondeu o pai de Ino – será até bom para vocês se conhecerem melhor, e até ter um convívio já que iram estudar juntos, vá Ino – ordenou o pai antes de ela lhe responder.

Os dois jovens se retiraram da mesa de jantar juntos rumo ao jardim, ainda em silêncio. Caminhavam lado a lado.

– Como é estudar em Konoha? – perguntou a Yamanaka ao jovem Uzumaki, conseguindo finalmente que ele parasse ao seu lado e a fitasse.

– Não sei dizer ao certo, não sou o mais aplicado dos alunos, nem o mais esforçado, mas tenho pessoas que me ajudam muito, apesar de tudo tenho a Sakura uma grande amiga, que me faz estudar quando não estamos treinando.

– E o que você é da Sakura Haruno? – perguntou ela dando uma piscadela.

– Amigos, apenas amigos – respondeu ele de uma forma fria.

Voltaram a andar em silêncio, até chegarem a um banco no meio do jardim, de frente a um pequeno lago que estava refletindo a bela lua cheia envolta de estrelas. Os olhos da jovem moça brilhavam com tamanha beleza do local.

– Que lugar lindo, é maravilhoso – disse a jovem encantada com o local.

– É muito bonito mesmo – disse ele – você vai estudar comigo então? Quero dizer, você quer que eu passe te pegar amanhã para irmos juntos a aula?

– Você quer mesmo se casar? – perguntou ela ignorando a pergunta anterior.

– Não sei e você quer? – a retrucou.

– Eu faço tudo pela minha família, e acho melhor entrarmos, claro se você não se importar, é que esta começando a esfriar – sorriu ela pela primeira vez na noite.

– Como quiser – respondeu retribuindo o sorriso e lhe oferecendo seu braço.

Voltaram à casa principal do distrito, sorrindo de uma piada boba que Naruto contou a ela, encontraram os pais de ambos definindo os detalhes da união deles, Ino queixou-se que estava cansada e que precisava do seu sono de beleza Naruto riu do comentário da jovem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A jovem rósea despertou em seu quarto, na manhã seguinte sem saber como nem quem a levara para seu clã, apenas se lembrava de algumas coisas antes de desmaiar, uma delas era do grande sorriso de seu melhor amigo loiro, que ela achava uma perdição total, fazia algum tempo que percebera que seu sentimento por ele havia mudado, sentia-se uma tola, apesar de saber que não era a única a nutrir tais sentimentos por ele, porém sentia-se dividida entre ele e o grande Sasuke Uchiha.

Levantou-se e pegou o uniforme do colégio e se dirigiu ao banheiro para poder fazer sua higiene pessoal, após isso foi até a cozinha para poder tomar seu café da manhã antes de ir à escola junto com seus três melhores amigos. Ao se lembrar de dois deles, certo loiro e um moreno totalmente diferente um do outro, ela suspirou.


	2. Chapter 2

RESUMO

Duas pessoas totalmente diferentes. Guardam um segredo de todos durante muito tempo, um pacto, esse pacto feito pela família de ambos durante séculos, tendo eles que realizar um casamento arranjado.

Sentimentos jogados ao vento. Lagrimas derramadas por dois corações unidos pelo destino, e um pacto fazendo com que cumpram com suas obrigações.

Como dois jovens que nem eles podem resistir a tal pressão? Unindo-se de verdade, sem medo, mas será que eles compartilharam de tais sentimentos sem se magoarem? Apesar de parecer impossível eles farão de tudo para dar certo, um novo sentido para a vida uma nova chance do destino para dois corações. Dois jovens corações. Mas, esses jovens se apaixonam, ela se apaixona Por um dos melhores amigos dele e ele um jovem atraente sempre foi apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga.

Agora só o tempo curara esses corações magoados pelo destino, ou será que não?

Cap. 1 Primeiro contato

Bem eu poderia começar essa história de varias formas, com um era uma vez, começou em dia ensolarado de verão, ou de qualquer outra forma, porém eu começarei de uma forma diferente, já que essa história tratasse de dois jovens apaixonados que guardam um segredo, na verdade um pacto.

O pacto que mudaria a vida de dois jovens começou muito antes deles nascerem, duas famílias Yamanaka e Uzumaki, mantinham costumes arcaicos ao século 21 aonde Naruto e Ino vivem (Konoha Japão), mas na época que a aliança ou pacto como vocês preferirem chamar, começou por meados do século 15, onde as duas crianças (menino e menina) de cada clã deveria se casar uma com a outra quando completasse a maioridade, assim guardando um segredo, segredo esse que vocês saberão com o decorrer dessa história.

Agora vou falar um pouco desses jovens que devem continuar com a tradição de suas famílias, mas desde que nasceram já sabiam que deveriam ficar juntos, como Ino nasceu antes de Naruto filho principal de seu clã muitos acharam que acabaria se repetindo a mesma história que a jovem Kushina havia passado antes dela se envolver com Minato pai de Naruto.

A Kushina, um jovem engenhosa, que continha um olhar muito significativo, dona de cabelos vermelhos como fogo, o fogo que nunca quis esconder de ninguém, perdeu seu pretendente, deixem-me corrigir-me seu futuro marido morreu, em um acidente muito estranho, ao ver de todos, mas comum a aqueles que faziam parte do pacto, assim uma terceira família Namikaze se juntou ao pacto, mas algo desastroso acabou acontecendo alguns messes depois do casamento de Kushina e Minato, um assassinato em massa aconteceu, matando todos os Namikaze menos dois Kushina e Naruto.

Naruto cresceu sabendo de muitas coisas, uma delas que não era um simples humano, sim ele sabia que tanto a família de sua mãe como a de seu pai tinha algum tipo de poderes, e acabou descobrindo que teria que se casar uma garota chamada Ino Yamanaka, mais não queria isso pra si, ele queria superar seu pai em relação aos poderes dele, e também descobrir o porquê do massacre no clã Namikaze há dezoito anos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Já em relação a Ino, não acreditava que seu clã a fariam se casar sem amor ou pior sem conhecer seu pretendente, na verdade hoje seria o dia em que conheceria seu futuro marido, apesar de sempre se sentir curiosa e como seria velo como homem, porem a poucos dias começou a se envolver com um garoto, ruivo que tinha feito uma tatuagem na testa nela estava escrita amor, ele havia feito em homenagem a loira.

Com seus 18 anos estudando com varias pessoas que julgava serem desinteressantes seus pais resolveram mudá-la, de escola, o que ela não imaginava é que iria estudar na mesma escola que seu noivo, e no jantar dessa noite ela juntamente com seus pais jantariam na mansão Uzumaki, apesar de estar apreensiva de como seria o tão misterioso noivo, ela sabia que ele tinha algumas famas, uma delas é de não saber como parar uma competição, ela se sentia parecida com ele afinal de contas.

Estavam no carro de seu pai quando recebeu uma mensagem do ruivo, que lhe roubara o coração, apesar de saber que era errado para com seu noivo, decidiu ser livre uma vez na vida, nem que depois se arrependesse profundamente, iria dizer muitas coisas aquele que diziam ser o melhor para todos inclusive ela, será que toda a família não se tocava que ele podia não ser o melhor a ela? Ou será que só ignoravam o fato?

Ao chegarem na mansão Uzumaki, que era um condomínio inteiro só desse clã, ela pode ver a grande fortuna que acabaria herdando junto com seu noivo, ao estacionarem o carro ela viu como a casa principal era grande, inteira de madeira mogno, mantendo a arquitetura antiga de um Japão que já havia deixado de existir, o local aonde era o clã Uzumaki era chamado de Konoha, porem muitos outros clãs viviam por aqueles lados de Konoha, mas eram denominados distrito, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Haruno, Inukuza, esses eram os principais distritos que viviam em Konoha juntamente com os Uzumaki.

Desceram lentamente do carro deixando Ino por ultimo, foram recepcionados por Kushina apesar de viúva continuava uma bela mulher, agora de cabelos curtos, mesmo assim esbanjava beleza e sabedoria, todos adentraram na mansão esperando Naruto chegar, pra variar estava atrasado, mas o que não deixava de ser intrigante a jovem loira que se encontrava na casa de seu noivo, a vontade de responder a mensagem do ruivo que lhe chamava de sua, estava esperando o momento certo para fazê-lo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuava no campo de treinamento junto com seus três melhores amigos, na verdade dois amigos e sua única paixão até o momento estavam treinando arte dos samurais com espadas, já fazia 10 horas que estavam treinando, sem descanso nenhum, finalmente a rosada Sakura Haruno herdeira principal dos Haruno's desmaiou de cansaço, deixando o loiro apreensivo, pegando-a em seu colo e levando-a a sua casa que ficava mais perto que a dos outros, Sai amigo de todos e fiel escudeiro dos outros corria o mais rápido que podia para acompanhar aos outros dois, Sasuke, melhor amigo e irmão de Naruto o segundo filho no clã Uchiha, acompanhava o loiro a toda velocidade, apesar de ter como ultrapassá-lo sabia que o seu amigo tinha mais agilidade e energia vital que todos de todo o Japão.

Adentraram sem nem se dar conta que tinha visitas na casa principal do clã Uzumaki fazendo com que todos os convidados e serventes da casa ficassem sem jeito, nenhuma palavra era dita, Ino fitava Naruto dos pés a cabeça, sem piscar, reparava no seu quimono de treino sujo e aberto deixando um pouco amostra seu físico, também via seus belos braços para fora, envolta de uma garota de cabelos rosa que ela conhecia muito bem, era sua amiga de infância que não via a algum tempo, desde que saíra para estudar em um colégio interno em Suna.

Kushina se adiantou a todos fazendo sinal para que Kakashi pegasse Sakura do colo de Naruto e a levasse a um quarto de hospedes, sem mencionar uma única palavra, como ela era uma medica pode fazer os primeiros socorros, e também garantir que nada havia acontecido a jovem rosada, que estava apenas fraca pelo esforço em excesso que havia feito, durante o treino, os dois morenos, ficaram responsáveis de levar a jovem a seu clã enquanto Naruto se arrumava para o jantar.

Certeza de que agora não tinha mais volta ambos tinham, já que eram fieis aos seus clãs, mas algo para os dois jovens não estava certo, o modo de como agiram na frente de todos, até o jovem ser expulso da sala pela sua mãe não tiraram os olhos um do outro, ele nunca ficara tão quieto e ela tão estática. A beleza de ambos os abalaram. O Jovem loiro desceu as escadas alguns minutos depois, ainda em silêncio, deixando todos dentro de sua casa curiosíssimos pelo verdadeiro motivo de tal comportamento.

Durante o jantar Naruto quase não falou nada ficou maior parte do jantar pensando em uma forma de não ficar naquele local nem mais um minuto, junto com tanta gente enquanto a Sakura tinha passado mal durante o treino da parte da tarde, enquanto Naruto pensava em Sakura, Ino não tirava o Gaara de sua mente, ambos não conseguiam nem comer direito, pensando em suas paixões, mas como dizer para todas as pessoas que faziam parte do pacto? Impossível.

– Naruto meu filho, porque não leva a Ino-chan para passear no jardim? – perguntou a ruiva ao jovem herdeiro

– Claro mãe se não houver problema – falou ele no intuito de sair dali sozinho

– Não há problema algum – respondeu o pai de Ino – será até bom para vocês se conhecerem melhor, e até ter um convívio já que iram estudar juntos, vá Ino – ordenou o pai antes de ela lhe responder.

Os dois jovens se retiraram da mesa de jantar juntos rumo ao jardim, ainda em silêncio. Caminhavam lado a lado.

– Como é estudar em Konoha? – perguntou a Yamanaka ao jovem Uzumaki, conseguindo finalmente que ele parasse ao seu lado e a fitasse.

– Não sei dizer ao certo, não sou o mais aplicado dos alunos, nem o mais esforçado, mas tenho pessoas que me ajudam muito, apesar de tudo tenho a Sakura uma grande amiga, que me faz estudar quando não estamos treinando.

– E o que você é da Sakura Haruno? – perguntou ela dando uma piscadela.

– Amigos, apenas amigos – respondeu ele de uma forma fria.

Voltaram a andar em silêncio, até chegarem a um banco no meio do jardim, de frente a um pequeno lago que estava refletindo a bela lua cheia envolta de estrelas. Os olhos da jovem moça brilhavam com tamanha beleza do local.

– Que lugar lindo, é maravilhoso – disse a jovem encantada com o local.

– É muito bonito mesmo – disse ele – você vai estudar comigo então? Quero dizer, você quer que eu passe te pegar amanhã para irmos juntos a aula?

– Você quer mesmo se casar? – perguntou ela ignorando a pergunta anterior.

– Não sei e você quer? – a retrucou.

– Eu faço tudo pela minha família, e acho melhor entrarmos, claro se você não se importar, é que esta começando a esfriar – sorriu ela pela primeira vez na noite.

– Como quiser – respondeu retribuindo o sorriso e lhe oferecendo seu braço.

Voltaram à casa principal do distrito, sorrindo de uma piada boba que Naruto contou a ela, encontraram os pais de ambos definindo os detalhes da união deles, Ino queixou-se que estava cansada e que precisava do seu sono de beleza Naruto riu do comentário da jovem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A jovem rósea despertou em seu quarto, na manhã seguinte sem saber como nem quem a levara para seu clã, apenas se lembrava de algumas coisas antes de desmaiar, uma delas era do grande sorriso de seu melhor amigo loiro, que ela achava uma perdição total, fazia algum tempo que percebera que seu sentimento por ele havia mudado, sentia-se uma tola, apesar de saber que não era a única a nutrir tais sentimentos por ele, porém sentia-se dividida entre ele e o grande Sasuke Uchiha.

Levantou-se e pegou o uniforme do colégio e se dirigiu ao banheiro para poder fazer sua higiene pessoal, após isso foi até a cozinha para poder tomar seu café da manhã antes de ir à escola junto com seus três melhores amigos. Ao se lembrar de dois deles, certo loiro e um moreno totalmente diferente um do outro, ela suspirou.


End file.
